Romeo and Cinderella
by oreossu
Summary: Gadis bersurai fuchsia, Seorang Romeo datang untuknya, helaian rambutnya hijau pekat—bahkan mendekati hitam, kontras dengan iris merah menyala. Memang, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, tapi bukan sebagai Romeo dan Julliet. /AU/


Hataraku Maou-Sama by Satoshi Wagahara

.

.

"Romeo and Cinderella"

.

.

Summary : Gadis bersurai fuchsia, Seorang Romeo datang untuknya, helaian rambutnya hijau pekat—bahkan mendekati hitam, kontras dengan iris merah menyala. Memang, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Namun bukan sebagai Romeo dan Julliet.

.

.

Akhir Oktober, setahun lalu.

Hujan, hari itu hujan. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai sepi karena banyak orang yang menepi, melindungi dirinya dari serbuan air dari Tuhan.

Kau sama sekali tak peduli jaketmu basah atau bahkan kuyup. Kau berjalan dengan surai hijau memukau itu. Kelereng mataku tak berhenti menatapmu walau tinggal punggung. Kau berlalu hari itu.

.

Seperti _deja vu_

Lagi-lagi aku menatap punggungmu, hanya saja kini tak lagi di trotoar tempo hari.

.

.

November, setahun lalu.

Aku anggap kau Romeo, kau datang dari sisi berbeda kehidupanku. Senangnya mengetahui namamu, Maou Sadao, sedikit aneh hingga aku terpacu untuk mengejekmu setiap saat. Namun entah mengapa nama konyolmu mulai mengisi tiap milidetik hidupku. Berlebihan, tapi begitulah.

Kita dekat, mungkin hati kita telah melekat? Kita pun saling tau bahwa kita jatuh di kubangan yang sama, kubangan kotor bernama cinta.

.

.

Desember, setahun lalu.

Kita bertengkar, kita belum cukup dewasa untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kau menyalahkanku, aku menyalahkanmu. Akhirnya kita mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Aku menyerah, aku meminta maaf. Kau tertawa. Aku juga. Tapi kau bilang "Teruskanlah Emi. Keadaan kita yang seperti ini lebih membuatku nyaman." begitulah.

Aku diam, aku sadar selama ini kehadiranku hanya mengusikmu. Baiklah mungkin aku tak perlu meminta izin untuk menjauh, karena tanpa ku minta pun kau menyetujuinya. Aku menjauh, benar-benar jauh. Menghentikan pandanganku yang lurus kematamu, memindahkannya ke punggung kurusmu.

Aku kembali sadar, menatap punggung seseorang lebih indah dibanding menatap langsung wajahnya. Anggap saja kalimat tadi adalah kiasan untuk menggambarkan aku yang tengah lari dari kenyataan.

.

.

Tahun baru, empat bulan lalu.

"Selamat tahun baru emi. Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin." senyumku tak dapat dikembangkan. Seperti mati rasa?

Kau datang kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

Januari, tiga bulan lalu.

Kita kembali dekat, aku anggap ini sebagai anugerah. Kita kembali membuat lelucon tiap malam, menceritakan hal-hal yang tak dapat diceritakan dengan aksara. Membagi cinta, ya kembali kita terperosok jauh kedalam pusaran yang sama.

.

.

Februari, dua bulan lalu.

Aku ingat,

Kau lebih nyaman saat aku tak ada.

Aku takut kau kembali meninggalkanku.

Aku takut kau pergi lebih dulu.

Jadi sekali lagi izinkan aku untuk sedikit menjaga jarak darimu.

.

Lalu, kau bilang aku berubah.

Kau bilang aku tak lagi sama.

Lagi-lagi kau bilang ini salahku.

Baiklah anggap saja aku yang selalu salah disini

.

.

Maret, sebulan lalu.

Kita lagi-lagi jauh, tak lagi seperti grafik fungsi yang saling singgung, kini kita seperti garis sejajar, kita bergerak sejalan namun tak akan bertemu, tak akan berpotongan.

Kau bertemu dengannya, orang yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Juliet. Kau kini bersama dengannya, meresmikan sesuatu yang sebelumnya kita harapkan. Kau bertemu julietmu, dan tentu saja aku masih menjadi _cameo_nya.

.

.

Aku teringat bahwa aku adalah Cinderella, kita berbeda cerita, tak berasal dari dongeng yang sama.

Cinderella..

Cinderella.. Sepertinya akhir dalam cerita itu adalah bohong, Cinderella tak pernah bahagia.

Cinderella hanya selalu menurunkan hasil lakrimasi dari selaput air matanya.

Cinderella tak akan menemukan sepatu kacanya. Tak seorangpun pangeran akan datang dan mencari sepasang sepatunya. Bahkan ibu peri yang disebut-sebut itu tak pernah datang. Semua hanya khayal diantara kejenuhannya.

.

.

April, malam ini.

Cinderella terlelap dalam tangisnya.

.

.

_**End**_

_._

_._

Fiksi pertama di fandom ini, maaf kalau hancur. Karena mood tiba-tiba ingin nulis, terus down lagi, jadilah seperti ini. Jelas-jelas ini terlalu singkat, rumpang, dan tidak jelas. Maafkan sayaaa TT

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, mohon di koreksi, apapun kesalahannya. Terimakasihh

Ps: judul fiksi ini saya ambil dari judul yang sama dari lagu 'Romeo and Cinderella' dari vocaloid.


End file.
